This relates to video compression.
In lossy video coding, quantization of transform coefficients will introduce quality degradation to reconstructed pictures. A larger quantization step introduces bigger picture quality loss.
To improve the reconstructed picture quality and improve the video compression gain, an adaptive filter may be applied as an out-loop video processing tool or as part of in-loop modules in the core video coding pipeline to partially compensate for the picture quality loss.